Losing my mind, going crazy, wacko
by Ceillean
Summary: What if you woke up in an entirely different world? You open your eyes and bam -- aliens all around you! Wouldn't you freak out too?
1. Chapter 1

Okay.

So this is how it went down.

Here I am minding my own business after a long and gruesome day at work. I have the most boring job in the known universe; I'm an insurance clerk.

You may stop laughing now.

I mean it.

Stop it.

Right now, I might be losing it. Maybe I already have but I'd like to think someone simply whacked me over the head. It would be kinder to my self-esteem instead of admitting that I've completely and utterly lost my marbles.

I tend to get sidetracked. Don't be surprised.

Anyway, I'm walking down the main street to my crappy little apartment in the noisiest part of town. I'm digging through my army backpack – yes, I am an insurance clerk who dresses in fancy suits and walks around with an army backpack. I'm proud of it. – trying to find my keys. Mind you, the backpack is enormous.

Now, instead of just standing still and looking for my keys, the idiot-who-I-am kept walking without looking.

I'm quite certain the lamp pole hadn't been there the day before. I'm obliged to think someone planted it there just for me while I was away at work. This would at least give me a good reason not to think of myself as a total moron.

Before I knew it, my head collided with the damned thing. I remember a very, very loud _clunk_ and then all went black.

And I hadn't even found my keys.

Damn those things to hell.

------

I woke up with a really bad headache.

Obviously.

I reached up to rub my forehead and to my utter dismay, I felt a lump smack in the middle. I wondered if I looked like a unicorn. It wouldn't have surprised me, since I was stupid enough to walk up against a pole in the first place.

I blinked my eyes open, hoping the blurriness would sprout legs and go away. How long it took, I can't say but once I could see clearly, I frowned. I would have expected to see a darkening night sky – maybe even completely dark, depending on how long I was laying on the street. Yeah, the sky was dark alright but I saw _things_ in the air. _Flying_ things in straight lines – traffic lanes? In the sky? _Ships_?

I really had hit my head hard, huh?

I sat up while I kept staring at the sky. Besides the flying ships, I noticed that the buildings were pretty damned _tall_. I live in a big city and we have one or two skyscrapers – I think – but this was beyond anything I had ever imagined. When I say _tall,_ I mean _TALL_. Like Goliath times a hundred! Or better yet, mix up Goliath and King Kong and you'd still not reach the top of the highest building. Maybe throw in a bit of Godzilla, too.

Nah, not even then.

While contemplating where in the world I had landed – I don't watch the news much but I think I would have at least read _somewhere_ about flying ships and skyscrapers that reached into friggin space – I got to my feet. My legs wobbled a little and I had to take care not to twist my ankles in the hideous heels I was wearing. All for the job, you know?

Why can't we just sit behind our desks in sweat suits? It would be so much easier.

I held on to my trusty backpack as if my life depended on it. Because when I looked around the place, I knew I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

I stared dumbfounded, my mouth hanging down to my knees, no doubt. There were even more vehicles than I'd first thought, flying in zigzagging lanes above me. Thousands of ships if not more! But what really got me?

I was being stared at. Which wouldn't have bothered me – I'm used to standing out in a crowd. But not like this. There were creatures all around me, gaping and pointing, whispering. There were humans like me, males and females and then people who looked human but sprouted thick tail-like things from their heads. Maybe they were human and it's the newest fashion accessory? Or maybe I needed to get my head examined.

There were extraordinarily tall, walking dogs, too. They're cute in their own furry funny way. But the way a few of them growled wasn't cute at all.

I clutched my backpack tighter to my chest and turned a full circle. Wherever I was, it seemed I was either not welcomed or else something else was wrong. Others glared at me as well, some with huge round pink heads, others with horns and again others with green or orange skin. What in the world…

"You can't be here!" I heard a male voice yell and turned around. A man came up to me, wearing black fatigues with a rifle strapped across his chest. A rifle.

A rifle?!

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, ma'am. This is a restricted area."

I fumbled with my backpack as the guard or police officer or whatever he was inclined his head towards the group of people staring at me. He wanted me to go there?

Uh-uh.

Not gonna happen.

"I'm sorry." I stammered, quickly remembering that I'm a schooled insurance clerk. I could talk my way out of _anything_. "But I'm in something of a predicament at the moment. I…uh…"

"Ma'am. If you don't leave the grounds now I will have to take you into custody."

Custody sounded bad in many different ways. Custody meant jail, right? But jail also meant protection from the strange people who definitely paid way too much money for plastic surgery. And then it hit me! If this was a restricted area, maybe these people were having something of a real life role-playing game!

I smiled at the officer and swung my pack over my shoulder. "If you could tell me where I am, I will gladly leave."

"Crystal Plaza. It's a restricted area while the Chief of State holds his speech."

I've been around for a while and I had never before heard of a place called Crystal Plaza. I cleared my throat, feeling my cheeks warm up with a blush. Always happened in the wrong situations. "I don't know where I am." I said honestly, knowing it would get me nowhere to lie. And anyway, I was afraid.

Those people were still staring at me!

The officer frowned. It was obvious that he thought I was some kind of nut case. And maybe he was right. "I'm sorry, ma'am. You're going to have to come with me."

I nodded and I followed willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Panic.

I've never panicked before. Never in my life. I've heard about people panicking, though. How they would hyperventilate and scream at the top of their lungs. In my case, panic settled in the moment the armed policeman grabbed my upper arm. Because all this time I had hoped I had just hit my head a little too hard and I was dreaming – for that matter, maybe I was still lying on the sidewalk and people were gawking at my unconscious form.

But the way that dude gripped my arm?

Dang it, it hurt!

And in my dreams, _I don't get hurt_!

So yeah, I panicked. I pulled out of the man's grasp, staring open-mouthed and I suppose my face was contorted up into this ugly mask of fear because I swear to God I saw the officer almost grin at me.

He thought this was funny?

You don't want to know what sort of colorful words went through my mind that very moment. I would have loved to smack the hell out of that man but as I said, I was scared crapless.

I held on to my backpack as if it were my life line and my legs wouldn't move any more. I'd walked with the officer for a minute or two and the crowd around us was now staring in amazement. I should have chosen entertainer as a profession.

The way they were looking at me – _wow_.

"Please, Miss. Follow me." The officer said through gritted teeth. Was he getting angry now too? Aside from finding my predicament funny?

I wanted to say something – anything – but my brain was frozen. All I did was stare at the crowd and hold my backpack.

"Miss, if you do not comply, I will have to use force."

And what exactly did he mean by that? Throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me the rest of the way? That would at least give the crowd something to laugh at.

Everything happened so fast I can hardly recall what came first. The roaring staccato of a stampeding crowd or a blue flash of light. The blue flash of light was painful, by the way. Very painful. Next thing I know I'm lying on the ground flapping away like a fish out of the water.

How humiliating.

And then – again – all went black.

Enough with the blackness, okay?!

I heard groaning when I woke up. And then someone moaned.

Oh wait! That was me.

My head hurt so badly, I might have just ran up against a pole a dozen times. I was laying on something hard and cold. Slowly I sat up, blinking away blurriness and taking in my new surroundings. Grey walls, grey floor, grey door – and an ugly thin grey blanket at the foot of what seemed to be a bed.

A prison cell.

Wonderful.

So I get thrown into prison for waking up in Wonderland? What kind of messed up crap was this?

And how'd I end up in the cell in the first place? It clicked a moment later – that officer had shot me. I glowered.

I sat up against the cool wall and that's when I noticed my backpack was missing. A sigh escaped my throat. I waited and waited and waited…

I don't know how much time passed by until the door finally open – retracting into the wall. Like on Star Trek! That was neat.

Another black clad officer came through and with one hell of a deep voice, he said to follow him. I didn't really have much choice but to comply so I got up and I walked out of my prison cell. Two other guards followed me – did they really think I was such a threat that they needed three security officers? The thought made me giggle, earning a dark look over the shoulder from the guy walking in front of me.

Seemed these people had no sense of humor.

They led me into another grey room, like the ones you saw on TV in those detective shows. Only the furniture – or lack thereof – was a little different. A large table stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by four simple chairs. There was no big mirror so I guess they had security cameras installed somewhere.

The guards stayed behind in the corridor and left me alone with an elderly man wearing a dark green uniform. He looked normal enough.

Still, I wrinkled my nose as I caught sight of my stuff laid out on the table. They'd emptied my backpack. A woman's backpack.

Damn it – embarrass me why don't ya?

The man gestured to the chair opposite him and I sat down. I tried to tell my heart to calm down but evidently, it didn't want to listen. It pumped so hard I was sure the man could hear it. He cleared his throat and smiled – I wish he hadn't. He looked pleasant when he simply stared but when he smiled – the Grim Reaper himself, I tell you!

"What is your name?" He asked in a deep ugly voice. For a second I thought about telling the truth. But would it have done me any good? I think not. I hurried sifting through the slush that was my brain and sighed. I really didn't want to talk to this guy.

"What's _your_ name?" I asked and smiled sweetly.

So these guys had no sense of humor and were immune to my female charm.

Bummer.

"Perhaps you do not fully understand the situation you find yourself in." He stated matter-of-factly. "I suggest you cooperate." He cleared his throat and leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table while steepling his fingers underneath his chin. Thin white hair was drawn from his face, showing an ugly widows peak and strange looking spots all over his scalp. Wow – a walking dead man.

"What is your name?" He asked again, arching a brow.

I scratched at my neck, feeling hot all of a sudden. The man in front of me was staring, there were no doubt cameras hiding somewhere – I was on a platter, for chrissakes!

"Kathryn." I lied, giving him the first name that came to mind. "Kathryn Janeway."

I really hoped they didn't have some sort of futuristic lie detector thing – and I still don't know why I gave him the name of the one Starfleet Captain I dislike the most. In retrospect I think Sam Carter or Vala Maldoran would have been better. But anyway…

Yes, I gave him the name Janeway. I was waiting for him to laugh in my face because everyone knew Star Trek. Right? Well, maybe this guy had completely missed the pop culture thing and the Star Trek hype because he simply nodded and sat back in the chair.

"You trespassed on restricted ground due to the arrival of the Chief of State."

"I did?" I croaked.

The man glowered at me. "The penalty is several days of incarceration."

"Because of a politician?" My voice squeaked. "Listen – I don't know what's going on here. Either I'm losing my mind or… I'm losing my mind! I don't even know where I am let alone how I got here."

"Your excuses will not work." The man without a name snapped at me. He thrust a thumb outward to the things laying on the table. The first thing he pointed at was my Sony Ericsson cell phone. "What is this?"

I stared at him, open-mouthed.

Nuh-uh.

He wasn't serious?

Was he?

"What does it look like?" I asked, not even trying to hide the smirk.

"What is this?" He asked again, picking up the phone and turning it around in his hand.

Oh wow. He really didn't know.

I felt panic creep back up my spine. In a world where they knew no cell phones? Yeah, you were in trouble.

In the deep _beep_ kind of trouble, if you get my meaning.

"It's a telephone." I answered flatly, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"A what?"

Oh. Dear. Lord.

"A phone. You talk to other people by dialing a number."

"A communication device?"

I nodded. The next thing on the table was my wallet. Damn – so he would figure out I lied about my name. Well, I couldn't get into more trouble, could I?

"And this?" He asked suddenly and I couldn't hold back a slight giggle. It just wasn't possible anymore.

"That's where I carry all my important stuff. ID card, drivers' license – you know?"

He pushed it over and narrowed his eyes. "I have never seen this kind of writing before."

I was about to give him a flipping stupid remark when a door behind him opened. Some sort of _thing_ stepped into the room and I was up and in the corner within a second. It was huge and hairy and had a snout. With fangs protruding towards the lower jaw. Its long pointy ears stuck up out of its head and its eyes were positively glowing purple. In a strange way, it looked like a camel on two legs.

And I swear it smiled!

"Is this our guest?" It suddenly asked.

I squeaked in the back of my throat and my eyes widened. It spoke!

The military man nodded once. "Yes, Sir. She has been cooperating. To an extent."

I frowned at the man. "To an extent? I answered each and every one of your stupid questions!"

The camel-on-two-legs turned its gaze on me. "Please. You mustn't be afraid. We're all friends here."

Yeah. Of course we are.

"I am Silas Tri'fel. Assistant to Chief of State Fey'lya." He held out a hand to me but I was still too stunned. Was I really speaking to an alien? Because it struck me as rather odd that someone of importance – and I could only assume so – would like to dress up the way he did just for fun. "Do not be alarmed. We will not hurt you."

"What –" I swallowed. My throat felt parched. "What are you?" I breathed.

He – it sounded like a he – seemed to be taken aback. I couldn't really interpret the signs he was throwing my way. "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you an alien?"

He surprised me when he threw his head back and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Silas gestured to the table with his hand – or paw? Talons even, because those nails looked like something right out of Jurassic Park, I swear – and nodded his head for me to sit. I swallowed and weighed what to do.

Honestly, I wanted to get away from these people. As kind as I thought Silas was, it still felt a bit disconcerting being in his presence. And he hadn't answered my question, either.

"Are you an alien?" I asked again, feeling really, really stupid. I mean, aliens were something off of TV, right? And if aliens really existed, we'd already know about them, right? The government wouldn't keep something like this secret and -- …

Wait. Scratch that bit. The government and no secrets – yeah, pfft.

Silas nodded his big head and his ears twitched. "As you are human, I am alien. I am of the Bothan species."

"Bothan." I repeated. "Sounds European."

It was very hard to read any expression on Silas's features. The human uniformed man standing beside him, with his hands clasped behind his back and looking all straight and rigid – he seemed angry. But maybe that's because he was born angry. Maybe his siblings hit him too many times and now, since he was in a position of power, he did to others what they had done to him.

And why am I analyzing now? Because I'm still so confused. I find it soothing to let my brain just run its course. Although sometimes it does things it's not supposed to, like picture people naked.

And on that note, turning eyes _away_ from uniformed-angry-military man. Like – NOW.

"European?" Silas asked. It looked like he had raised his brows. He had brows, yes. Sort of. He had a whole lot of hair on his face.

"Yeah." I answered, taking a few deep breaths until I decided to slowly walk back towards the table. The only sound was the clicking of my heels on the floor. "You know, the continent?"

Silas looked mightily confused. "Pardon?"

And then it dawned on me. Here I am in a small room with an alien – supposedly --, a military man who has forgotten how to laugh and two security guards at my back. This was completely television ripe! Things like this didn't happen in real life.

Maybe all this was just a practical joke? Hey guys, you can come out now! Fun's over.

Only it felt too real. Those weapons the man held were too real. And the confusion on Silas' face was way too real.

I had no clue where I was. But deep down inside I knew I wasn't home anymore.

"Where am I?" I asked instead of answering his question. I pulled out a chair and sat down, waiting for Silas to take the seat opposite me. When he did, he folded his hands – or paws or dinosaur-like-appendages – on the table. His eyes seemed dull in a way but the colors were beautiful. Purple with swirls of black. I'd have paid a lot of money for contacts that color.

"You are in the capitol city of Coruscant."

I raised my brows. "Never heard of it."

Silas seemed taken aback and so was the military guy. Had he told me his name yet? I glanced his way and smiled as politely as I could. "Hey big guy. You got a name?"

He stiffened and he ignored me. His jaw was tight and his eyes narrowed on my stuff still laying on the table top. I had the feeling he was itching to get a better look at my cell phone and wallet and make-up and whatever else was still hiding in the depth of my purse. Including my keys.

You know – this is all their fault. My keys have a mind of their own.

"This is Captain Myles." Silas nodded towards the human male and I think he tried to smile. At least the human equivalent of one. Myles just stared at me, blankly. I did get the feeling he really didn't like me.

"Hello there, Capt'n." I said with a mock salute and maybe that wasn't the best course of action. The already angry soldier got angrier. His face took on a dark red hue and he breathed like a freight train.

Oops.

"Miss Janeway –"

I really had to remind myself not to laugh.

"We must know where you are from. According to eye witness reports, you simply arrived."

I arched a brow. "Arrived how?"

"You were simply there."

This time I frowned. "What, like appearing out of thin air?"

Silas nodded.

"So not possible." I cleared my throat. "This – everything here – is not possible!" I raised my voice when I felt fear creep up my spine again. This couldn't be happening. This could so not be happening! "I don't know what this place is! I don't know what you are! I've never even seen an alien before. Never!"

I was ranting now, royally pissed off and once I get started, it's really hard to make me stop.

"I don't know how I got here. I've seen a freakshow of alien beings that I've never even dreamed were possible! I've been threatened with bodily harm and shot – _shot_! – and thrown into prison and I didn't even do anything! Since I have no answers, I really hope you do because if not, just let me go so I can find a way home. Deal?"

Silas just glanced at me, his big eyes blinking for a minute or two. He leaned forward then and his voice was only a whisper. "Are you well, Miss Janeway? I do not wish to offend, but I have often heard that humans tend to be ill when they reach a certain age."

I gaped at him. So I'm crazy and old now?

Oh. Great.

"I am not ill!" I yelled at him. "And I'm not old, either!"

Silas sighed and got to his feet. He glanced over to Captain Myles. "We should notify the Jedi."

Hold up.

The what?

Now this didn't sound good at all. The Jedi? A secret organization to put me out of my misery?

I swallowed my growing fear. "Who or what are the Jedi?" I asked and had to crack a smile at Silas wide eyes. "Sounds like some kind of animal."

And for the second time, Silas laughed at me.

He left with Captain Myles on his heels, leaving me alone with the two security guards. I sighed, waved at them and waited.

They let me wait a very long time. I think I fell asleep for a moment – I woke up drooling on my arm, hoping neither one of the guards had noticed. They didn't speak. They didn't even acknowledge me. So I sat there, fighting to not fall asleep again when the door opened and Captain Myles returned with…_monks_?

One of them was clad in black, as if he were going to a funeral. What irked me was the fact that he was wearing a cape or a cloak or whatever those things are called. He looked like a religious figure, like a priest or something. And the other guy? Basically the same only all in brown.

They stepped into my temporary new home as if they owned the place, sat down opposite me and smiled. I bit my tongue. I didn't feel like getting into trouble with the head of the church here.

Although I did wonder why they'd called for them. Were these the Jedi Silas had been talking about? Religious folk? Or maybe something else all together?

"Hello." The blond one dressed in black said and he smiled kindly. His hair was parted down the side, like those freaky hairdo's from the seventies or eighties. The skin around his light blue eyes crinkled slightly as his smile grew, as if he knew I was beyond confused.

"Hi." I answered blandly, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Are you the secret police or something?"

"We're here to help you." The other one said. He was tall – _very_ tall with long hair bound into a ponytail. Very stylish, even in this day and age. I liked him already. Depending on the next few minutes, he might even make it onto my personal Hotness scale.

"And what are a couple of monks going to do about this little situation?" I asked with raised brows. Strangely, Captain Myles stood back respectfully, just like the Security Guards.

"Monks?" The dark-haired one said and he seemed peeved just by my question.

"Well, it's not too far-fetched." I gestured to the one clad in black. "You look like someone died and you?" I shrugged. "Haven't figured you out yet."

Funeral monk actually cracked a smile. "We are Jedi."

"Oh." I said, frowning. No animals then. Oh well. "And what's a Jedi?"

They looked at each other, as if it were strange for someone not to have heard of a Jedi before. I sighed, feeling highly annoyed by all this and just wanting to wake up in my own lonesome bed, cuddling my remote control. Or the laptop, whatever came first.

"Yeah, newsflash: I'm not from around here. So it would be nice if you'd explain what a Jedi is. And maybe get me out of here because I swear I'm going to go stir crazy locked up in this box of yours."

There was a stretch of eerie silence in which the two of them just looked at me. It was disconcerting and bugged the crap out of me. As defiant a person as I am, I stared back. First into a set of ice blue eyes and then into green ones. When I had enough of the silent treatment, I threw my hands up in an act of utter exasperation and groaned. "Can we stop this please? I can't take it anymore!"

"She's telling the truth." Black monk said and I arched a brow.

"Of course I'm telling the truth!"

"At least as far as she believes it." Brown monk leaned back in the chair.

"Hello? I'm sitting right here. I can hear you!"

"Definitely sincere. And I don't feel hostility, besides that she's annoyed and irritated."

Understating the fact.

"Could you please stop talking about me while I'm here?"

"There's something else there." Narrowed green eyes. "Can't put my finger on it. Seems to have a big mouth, though." Brown monk actually smirked.

I glowered at him. Minus points on the Hotness scale, most definitely.

"We mean you no harm." Black monk smiled slightly. "I would ask you to accompany us. We will answer all your questions and perhaps this situation will clear itself on its own."

Not friggin' likely. But at least I could leave the cell. That had to count for something, right?

"You never told me your names." I said, while I watched them get up. These two were by far the most confusing people I have ever met in my life.

Black monk nodded once and smiled. "I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker."

Odd name. He gestured to his smirking friend. "And this is Jedi Knight Zekk. And your name?"

"Kathryn."

"She's lying." Zekk said and I gaped at him. Not because he was right but because he blurted it out in such an accusatory tone! I felt my cheeks redden with a blush. Ass.

"You need not fear us." Skywalker said with a smile. "We are all friends."

"Just call me Kat and we're good." I said, refusing to tell them my real name. Nope, uh-uh. Because it seemed to annoy the big guy and that was good. I grinned at him before following them out the door, the security guards and a very quiet Captain Myles right behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

While I followed the Jedi through a maze of endless corridors, I stared at the grey plating of the floor, listening as their booted feet made deep _thunking_ sounds while my heels simply clicked. A sound completely out of place in this vast world I hadn't known existed.

_I felt out of place_.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, hugging myself while I stared at nothing in particular. I didn't want to be where I was – all of a sudden, I was deathly afraid. My skin crawled and my heartbeat picked up like a jackhammer, the thing pounding at my ribs as if wanting to escape on its own.

I had no idea where I was, I had no idea how I had gotten here and I had no idea how I was going to get home.

I tried not to hyperventilate as realization kicked in.

Biting down hard on the inside of my cheek, I followed the men onto an elevator-sort-of-thing. Captain Myles touched a few buttons on a control pad in the wall and I felt a slight jerk as the elevator took us upward. I don't know how much time passed but it was enough to feel trapped in between these tall strangers, all of whom were armed. How did I even know that they weren't going to hurt me or worse? Anyone could say they wouldn't but I had no proof that they would keep their word.

I felt like such an idiot. I should have fought more. I should have shut up and not talked at all. I should have demanded a lawyer, someone who would plead my case and make them send me back home! There had to be a way for me to –

The elevator doors opened and I gaped like a fish. My mouth moved but no words came out as I stared at a landscape that took my breath away. We were standing on a platform that seemed to be floating in mid air. A vehicle stood to the far right and while Captain Myles headed for the drivers' side, I couldn't move a muscle.

There was a kilometer wide stretch of mountains behind us, the peaks covered with glittering snow. Nothing out of the ordinary but the sight in _front_ of me – spires and columns rose into the air, touching the clouds and in between I saw small and large ships sweeping through traffic lanes, I supposed. I had never before seen buildings so tall before! And so many!

I was astonished beyond words.

"This way." The tall Jedi named Zekk said, gesturing to the vehicle with an outstretched hand. But I couldn't move. I didn't _want_ to move. Because the closer I got to the strange vehicle, the more I knew that all this was in fact real, that all this wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I didn't want this to be real, I wanted to return to my boring stupid life where I had to dig through all my pockets to find my keys, where stupid colleagues annoyed the crap out of me with their I-am-better-than-though attitude at work, I even wanted to go back to my irritating Death Metal-loving neighbor!

Anything but this.

I shook my head, swallowed a few times before I was even able to utter a word. I could hardly recognize my voice. "I can't."

"You'll be alright." Zekk said, smiling kindly and a part of me wanted to believe him. But I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

"No. I…" I stepped away from him, still hugging myself as if to prevent myself from falling apart. "I can't do this."

"Calm down." Even though his dark voice was soothing, my brain screamed at me to run away, to protect myself from the unknown.

Running away wasn't an option, though. The doors to the elevator-thing were closed, the controls gone red as if one needed an access code to get through. I backed up to the edge of the platform, Zekk still following me with an outstretched hand, asking me to step away from the ledge.

Yeah, I wasn't _that_ desperate. I just wanted to take a look.

Getting off the platform that way wasn't an option either. Kilometers over kilometers downward. I _did_ wonder long the fall would be, though.

The only way off was with _them_, them being the Jedi, Captain Myles and the strange flying vehicle.

My throat seized up and I gulped for air.

"I can't do this." I whispered under my breath, the fear I had tried holding back getting the better of me.

The last thing I remember was Zekk calling for help and a painful thud. Then I blacked out.

Again.

I woke up with a really bad headache. I felt like a truck had run me over at least twice and then reversed to finish the job of mushing up my brain. My arms and legs felt like lead, my eyelids must have had weights implanted while I was unconscious – ugh…make that three trucks. Honestly.

"She's waking up." A woman voice said, soft and delicate and I pictured a sort of Dr. Quinn with a white coat and a happy smile on her face. I could live with Dr. Quinn. I loved that show when I was growing up, especially the guy with the long dark hair. Hubba.

I felt a warm hand on my arm and I focused on this warmth, using it as an anchor to help me back into the real world. Although real had an entirely new meaning to me.

"How are you feeling?" The woman asked and I tried opening my eyes, seeing only blurry outlines all around me. I recognized white walls and a few awkward machines. Hospital?

Hospital.

Don't. Hyperventilate. Keep it cool. It's just a hospital.

Well, to hell with _that_ – I was on the brink of a complete mental meltdown. Could you torture me some more?

I took deep breaths, squeezing my eyes shut and hoping that I had misread through the blurriness but when I finally got myself under control again and I blinked a few times – yeah, definitely hospital room, although different from what I'd gotten to know throughout my life. Huge windows, no drapes. No TV, just blinking beeping machines out of some new age science-fiction movie. There _was_ a small stall that seemed to function as a bathroom. I think.

"Calm down." The lady voice said. "No one is going to hurt you."

I turned my head towards her and I think my eyes widened to huge UFO's. Definitely no Dr. Quinn. Definitely no human.

I don't want to sound mean or condescending or whatever word you can use to describe my state of mind, but this female alien Doctor looked like a fish on two legs. I am serious and it's not a laughing matter. Her skin was a pale salmon color, glistening underneath the bright white lights from the ceiling. Huge bulbous eyes swayed here and there and I found it a bit disconcerting that she could look at me with one of them and yet glance in the entirely opposite direction with the other. How weird was that?

And no white coat. A white combat suite more like, sticking to her frame like a second skin. There was a cylindrical shaped object hanging from her waist – just like the others had had. What had they called themselves? Jedi. Was she one of them?

Maybe they were something like a cult or sect. It creeped me out to think I had landed somewhere in a scientology camp or a similar religious fanatic's personal household.

I sat up in the bed, gripping white sheets as I stared at the female in front of me. I wasn't afraid, though, which surprised the heck out of me. I felt content around her, at ease even though my brain was trying to get my lazy butt up and simply run.

How odd… after all the stuff that had happened in a single day I felt good?

Now that was just completely wrong. I knew it was wrong. Maybe they'd drugged me before I woke up?

"What's going on? Where am I?" I stammered, blinking away tears while the light still assaulted my eyes.

"You are safe among the Jedi."

There was that word again. "What are the Jedi? Are you like some cult or something?"

The alien woman chuckled and I heard a sound from behind her then, akin to a snort maybe. I frowned, craning my neck to look around her and caught sight of a dark haired man sitting in a chair against the wall, looking very arrogant the way he had his leg crossed over his knee and his head propped into his hand while resting his elbow on the armrest. He looked bored out of his mind.

Through the haze of tears I couldn't recognize much besides dark hair and dark clothes and, of course, the cylindrical thing at his belt. What in the world was that?

"We are keepers of the peace." The woman said. She bowed a little, which had me frowning big-time. "I am Cilghal. I am a Jedi Healer."

"What? Are you like this herbal organic Doc?"

Somehow I knew she was giving me a quizzical look, having no clue whatsoever what I had just asked her.

I heard a slight screech when the man in the chair got up, the chair scratching along the white floor. I was irritated by him and I had no idea why. He wasn't as tall as Cilghal but definitely human.

He didn't say anything, just stood at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Aye…good looking dude.

I turned back to Cilghal, clearing my throat. "Why am I here?"

"You passed out a few hours ago.."

"Well, with everything that's been going on, it doesn't surprise me in the least."

"I gave you something to calm you down. I'd like for you to rest a little while longer and we can talk later, when Master Skywalker returns."

Ah…the seventies hair style specialist Master Skywalker.

"Is there anything you might require?"

"Answers would be nice. With a side dish of more answers and a way home." I smiled grimly, turning away from her, peeking up through my eyelashes at the strangely quiet man and then decided that the threads in the bed sheet were so very interesting all of a sudden.

God, the guy was making me nervous! He had this strange aura about him, I don't know – as if he were probing me, making sure I wouldn't lie or some other crap I could only guess about.

I wanted him to go away and leave me alone. Both of them for that matter. Let me bathe in my personal insanity all on my own please. I can handle it better that way.

"I do hope the Jedi Council will be able to help you." I think she tried an equivalent of a smile. I think. "Master Durron will stay here and watch over you. I have a few more patients to attend to. If there's anything you need, let Master Durron know."

I arched a brow at the man in front me, said "see you later" when Cilghal got up and left.

"So…what did you do to have to babysit me?" I asked this Master when we were alone.

"Spoke my mind."

I laid back down on the pillow and closed my eyes. Good-looking _and_ a nice voice. And a cult/sect member. Man…what the heck had I gotten into this time?


	5. Chapter 5

Silence is _evil_.

It really is.

And why?

Because silence makes you _think_.

I don't like thinking all too much. Well, I _do_ like to think just not when I'm in a bad mood. You know what I mean, right? Anyway, one thought leads to another and before you know it, you're caught in a loop of negative thoughts and _what-if's_ and _oh-God-what-am-I-going-to-do_?!

I was grateful for all the help given to me but I was still edgy. Understandably so, I believe. My main cause of concern was the lack of answers to my questions. For that matter, the lack of people I could ask. This Master Durron person wasn't very talkative and by the way he sat with his eyes closed, I doubted he was very interested in conversing in the first place.

So I lay back and hoped I could sleep or at least drift off into my own personal world inside this chaotic brain of mine. But as stated, silence is evil.

I found myself thinking of home, of all the little things that I took for granted. A smile here, a warm hug there, laughter all around me, happy faces, even the grouchy neighbors next door – all these things made me feel miserable. Because – and this was a great big mind altering surprise for me – I missed these little things. I missed being around that which I knew, that which I recognized. I missed listening to chatter while on the train ride home from work, or my colleagues gossiping and drooling over the new guy at the company. Everything that I had considered annoying – well, now I missed every waking moment of normality.

I _wanted_ to be at home and I wanted the phone to ring every ten minutes. I _wanted_ to scrounge through the kitchen and realize there was only a drop of milk left. I _wanted_ to head to the store ten minutes before they closed. I wanted all these tiny, stupid, irritating things back.

So I squeezed my eyes shut, balled my hands into fists and wished to be back home. I repeated the words _"There's no place like home"_ over and over in my mind, I gripped at each syllable with the last threads of hope I possessed.

Common sense can be such a drag, though. Of course, when I opened my eyes I was still laying on the same hospital bed, I was still caged up in the white hospital room and Mr. I-don't-like-to-talk was still sitting in his little white chair with his eyes closed.

It's been said that I have a fighting personality. I don't know if the people who claimed this were on drugs or not – maybe they're even crazier than I am – but I decided to believe them. I sat up and pushed the thick, comfortable blanket away and swung my legs over the side of the bed.

My movement seemed to trigger something in the Jedi it seemed because he opened his eyes and arched a dark brow in my direction. I didn't much care for that expression on his face.

"The Healer Cilghal said that if I needed anything you would get it for me, right?" I asked softly, folding my hands in front of me.

"Do I look like a servant boy to you?"

Yep.

In the book of _Arrogant Idiots To Be Avoided For Eternity_ this guy hit the jackpot.

I cleared my throat and faked a little smile. "That sort of depends on the view, I suppose. I mean, you _are_ sitting here babysitting _me_ so you have to be _someone's_ servant boy, right?" Before he could even reply – and I'm fairly certain it would have been something I didn't want to hear – I babbled on. "Besides the fact that I don't know how anything around here works, you're the only person here who does. And I'm hungry. So if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate a little help."

I'm not quite certain but I think he actually cracked a smile before he got up and headed to an intercom-whatever that was installed in the wall next to the door. He spoke in a low tone, I couldn't understand the words but only a few minutes later the door opened and a young, beautiful blond girl came in holding a small tray in her hands.

I could have trampled her and kissed her silly because the food smelled delicious.

She placed the tray on a small counter, waved good-bye and left me alone with Mr. Grouch.

I didn't want to seem like some predator going after its prey so I did my best to act civilized as I moved over to the tray and carried it back to the bed. I sat down cross-legged, balancing the tray on my knees. I felt all giddy and happy because of food!

I would have loved to take a big fat bite out of an oily burger with fries and a big fat coke along with it but this here – whatever it was – would do just fine. Going by the smell, it had to be something fantastic, something that would blow my mind and finally make me smile because I would feel good for the first time since arriving in this strange new world!

I took off the lid to the tray.

The first thing I noticed was the glass of juice. The juice was green. A disgusting green, like mucus. I picked up the glass and sniffed at the thick liquid contents. Suffice it to say, it didn't smell good. Like grass mixed with herbs with a touch of soil.

Ew.

I cleared my throat and dismissed it. I could get a glass of water later on, right?

It was the food I was after anyway.

Only, what I had hoped to be something at least similar to what I was used to, turned out to be brown gunk.

I don't even _want_ to try and explain what this looked like; my mind couldn't quite fathom that something this icky looking could smell like grilled steak with potatoes and fresh vegetables.

It was brown gunk. Did I forget to mention that it wobbled like slime, too?

Mr. Grouchy Jedi Master chuckled from where he sat. "Not to your liking?"

I took a spoon into my hand and slowly prodded the stuff they called food. Hello Jell-o!

"What is this stuff?" I asked, my face scrunched up into a mask of mortal disgust.

"It's a Toydarian delicacy. It's quite nutritious for humans."

I raised my brows, prodding away at the "food". "You actually eat this stuff?"

"Of course. Were you expecting a five course five star meal?"

I really didn't care for his attitude or his stupid amused tone.

"Try it. You might actually like it." He continued and I didn't miss the mischievous glint in his eyes or the slight lift of his lips into a stupid grin. You know the kind of grin you want to smack out of someone's face.

I placed the lid back onto the tray and set it aside on the bed. "Can I just have a glass of water instead?"

I had completely lost my appetite.


	6. Chapter 6

I came up with an escape plan. For me, it was proof enough that I had watched way too many action flicks.

Throughout the time I spent locked up in this itty-bitty white hospital room, the grouchy Jedi Master and I hardly talked. I would ask him a question and he would answer, simple as that. I didn't much care for his tone of voice – talking to me as if I were a child – but I got used to it after a while and just to spite him, I kept asking questions. About everything and anything and God knows – I had _tons_ of questions.

Instead of staying atop the bed all this while, I started pacing the room. Of course, there was only one entrance and of course, the grouchy Jedi sat right beside it. Which meant, the moment that door opened I had to sprint like crazy.

A part of me knew I wouldn't make it but it was the attempt that counted, right? I wasn't a criminal; they had no need to lock me up.

At the time, the idea of asking to leave hadn't occurred to me. Might have been easier but I was in action mode right then, I imagined myself being in a real movie and that beyond that door lay my personal salvation, preferably with a young man with open arms who would whisk me away to paradise.

I had to laugh at myself, which made the Jedi look up with raised brows. "What's funny?"

"What do you care?" I snapped, frowning at him. So now he wanted to converse? Tough.

I think he noticed my nervousness, though. From one second to the next, he _watched_ me. Not in the sense of _looking_, more or less in the sense of _watching_ my every move, even if it was only the lift of a finger. His dark eyes followed me while I paced, while I kept playing with my hair, while I sighed and hoped that damned door would open soon.

Somehow, I felt like he _knew_ what I had planned.

Well, it wasn't really much of a plan to begin with and even if I didn't make it out of the room, I could at least try to knock someone over. A punch here, a punch there – it would at least brighten up my gloomy day!

Or maybe just kick someone's shin…

So all I had to do was wait. I'm not good at waiting though so I had to concentrate on being inconspicuous as well.

I kept as close to the door as I could without raising too much suspicion. So I thought. I almost missed the sudden grin appearing on Mr. Grouchy's face. Dammit! He really did know what I was up to, didn't he? And he was bigger than me so there was no way I could tackle him, maybe run over his downed body and then exit the room. Unless I kicked him where it hurt but that was – well, evil. I would use _that_ as a last resort.

Then a thought crossed my mind. I was in an alien world, right? These people might look human but who was to say they were human? Maybe their insides worked differently – maybe they didn't even have a spot that hurt so much it brought the male gender to their knees gasping for breath.

What a mess! I'd just have to take that chance.

And I did.

Eventually the door did open and I tensed. Within only seconds I registered that it was the tall Jedi with the long dark hair entering, holding a pack of clothes in both his hands. I recalled his name was Zekk and he'd been nice to me – the nicest so far but I had to ignore that fact.

I ran towards him like a maniac, wanting to run him over, jump over him and regain my freedom. Somehow.

Mr. Grouch didn't seem to agree. I hadn't even touched Zekk when the other Jedi grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back, saying that I should calm down and everything would be alright.

Yeah right.

I screamed so loud I suppose the entire world heard me. I flayed and kicked and punched – anything so he would let me go. Zekk backed up a step as I accidently kicked him in the stomach. Or maybe not so much by accident. He cleared the path which was good! Now all I had to do was make sure the Jedi Master let me go.

I started cursing, using the vilest language I had ever heard. I did everything I could for him to let me go. I suppose my incessant whining grew too much for his ears and he covered my mouth with his hand.

Inwardly I laughed.

I might not be good at fighting but I sure as hell can bite.

The Jedi Master's howl made me laugh and I let go – and so did he. The moment my feet touched the ground, I ran. I still couldn't believe my luck! Just by using my teeth I'd gotten free of my prison! I was a genius!

I heard the Master – what kind of _Master_ was he anyway? – throw odd sounding words my way. No doubt cursing my hide for biting him. Who cares? I got away so to hell with him.

I kept running down a brightly lit corridor with windows along the walls. I didn't pay attention to the outside because if I had, I would have stopped to stare. My main objective was to get out of this place, where ever this place was.

I made it to a tall metal door, similar to a hatch in a protective area. There were controls attached to the walls but since I couldn't read the writing, I started punching like crazy.

Nothing happened.

Fine. The corridor didn't end here anyway. I turned halfway and kept running –

Until I suddenly found myself floating at least a meter off the ground. I yelped in surprised, my eyes wide as I twirled around in mid air with arms and legs flailing. I imagine I looked quite stupid and to top it all off, I stopped turning when I was hanging upside down.

I had to hold up my shirt while I took a deep breath to calm myself.

So much for my perfect escape plan.

Now all I had to figure out was how I was stuck in mid air.

The grouchy Jedi Master – Kyp was his name I think – and Zekk came towards me, with Kyp holding out his hand. The hand I'd bitten – oh what a nasty mark. I laughed.

Even Zekk had to smile!

"Are you done?" Grouchy Kyp spat at me and I sighed.

"Are you doing this?" I asked, making sure to hold my shirt in place while I glared at him from my upside down state. "How?"

"We'll answer all your questions in time." Zekk said with a soft voice. He did seem like the nicer one, didn't he?

"Fine. Can you put me down please?"  
I shouldn't have said that.

He didn't put me down. The idiot let me fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, my escape plan failed.

Damn.

It.

I consider myself to be an easy going person. It really takes a while for me to get angry and even then I'm calm and laid back. I tend not to start yelling or cursing or actually getting violent.

This time around I made an enormous exception.

There were a lot of _beeps_ coming out of my mouth, let me tell you. And not just that, when I finally managed to sit up and wrap the situation around my mind, I jumped to my feet and all I could think about was knocking this guy upside the head.

Of course, idiot that I am, I completely forgot about the fact that this grouchy Jedi Master Durron, could use his mind to do… _things_. Sounds like something out of a fantasy fairy tale, doesn't it?

_IT SO IS NOT._

So anyway, here I am running towards him, yelling at the top of my lungs and all the while I'm thinking _Punch him! Punch him!_

I got to the _P_, leaving out the _unch_. It might have just been half a _P_, I don't really know.

I couldn't move. Right in the middle of my ultimate awesome attack (at least I'm pretending so, otherwise it would just be too embarrassing), my body stopped obeying. My arms and legs were saying "_Nah, to hell with you, we're tired_".

I can't even put into words how annoying this was. I took solace in the fact that I could at least still make myself heard.

Loudly.

The nicer of the two Jedi, namely Zekk, even smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Are you finished with this tantrum of yours?" Master Durron asked calmly, arching a dark brown eyebrow while _smirking_. My mind was made up – I didn't like him.

"Whatever it is you're doing, stop it! Now!"

It seemed I hadn't completely grasped the fact that this new place was _alien_. Back home people didn't do things with their mind. I mean, some said they could but no one really believed their tales, right?

And in that moment I couldn't help but wonder what else he could do with his mind. He could kill me in an instant, couldn't he? Make my heart stop or choke me or some other crazy crap? There was a sort of deep rooted respect trying to slither its way to the surface. I killed it. Thoroughly. Not respecting this guy. Uh-uh.

No. Way.

"If you'd just calm down, we can all talk about this." Zekk said, smiling.

"What, like diplomacy?" I asked a bit peeved. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to sulk. I wanted to be left alone.

I wanted to go home.

"What's there to talk about?" I yelled at both of them. At least I could still move my head.

Insert random curses here. Lots of them. And lots and lots and lots of them.

"Let. Me. Go." I added after finishing my tirade about hurting certain parts of their anatomy. Obviously, they weren't taking me seriously. I think that's what bugged me the most. Not being taken seriously and suddenly not being in control of myself and of my life.

Because right then and there I realized if I didn't find a way home, life as I knew it was over.

Bang. You're dead – game over.

"Calm down and I will." Master Durron said while coming closer. The nerve! He stood only about a foot away from me, with his arms crossed. But thank God he wasn't smiling. If he'd let me go that instant, I would have lunged for his throat.

Hell, I would have bit him.

Again!

Zekk came towards me with his hands held up, a gesture that he meant no harm. "I know you must be frightened –"

"Ye think?"

" – and this isn't the way we planned things out. None of us expected you to make a run for it."

"What the hell _did_ you expect? You keep me locked up, scan me, poke me, feed me the most vilest food ever and then you expect me to be all happy? Well _beep_ that!"

Master Durron sighed, shaking his head.

And – oh wow! He let me go.

I stumbled forward a little, righted myself to my meager height of five six and narrowed my eyes at him.

I do have a big mouth, don't I? My imagination ran wild at that moment. I could have tackled him, I could have punched him – not that I believe I would have managed anything of the sort – I could have kicked him, scratched him – who the hell cared? I could have done a lot.

And what did I do?

Nothing.

I followed Master Durron and Zekk down the hall, back towards the stupid white hospital room. I got dressed – someone had laid out new clothes for me, a dark blue overall with cool looking black boots – and followed them to yet another room.

I am pathetic.

It was a conference room with a large oval table. A dozen chairs stood around it, and half of them were occupied. Humans as well as non humans.

It's still difficult to grasp the fact that aliens exist. I mean, this is like Star Trek coming to life only better! Because a few of the aliens I'd seen on my arrival didn't even have arms or legs. An odd place, that's for sure.

Anyway, Master Durron showed me to a seat at the head of the table. That's when I saw a uniformed woman standing in a far corner. She spoke in hushed tones with Master Skywalker – you know the little guy with the seventies hairstyle?

It took a moment for them to take their own seats and I took the time to take a look at the people staring at me. I hated being the point of interest. I've never been good with groups of people. I avoid groups of people.

I knew this was going to be bad. Already I was angry and scared, spiraling into this dark void I hoped wouldn't swallow me up whole.

I sighed, rubbing my face and I even pulled at my hair with a frustrated growl.

"Could we get on with this please?" I called when I found myself getting bored. "I would really really like to go home, you know?"

Master Skywalker cleared his throat and with a simple string of words, he shattered my entire world.

"I do believe that's going to be a problem."

I had thought that the uniformed woman behind Master Skywalker was military. It seemed that these Jedi and the military worked together in sticky situations. At least that's what I thought. But, sadly, she wasn't military.

This tall, absolutely stunning woman – which irked me – was a scientist.

The moment I figured this out, my brain flew away. It wasn't even a conscious choice on my part. I just simply zoned out, looking around the bland conference room, trying to ignore the curious glances the other robed figures gave me.

You know, sitting at a table with half a dozen robed people – it just had a feel of having done something terribly wrong. Like it was my fault I landed in the middle of la la land.

Besides the three that I had already met – namely Master Skywalker, Zekk and Master Durron – there was a young woman, a green clothed Jedi (I just presumed they all were. Note to self: make them explain what the hell a Jedi really is before you leave), a tall woman with long silver hair and a grumpy looking blond guy, who sort of reminded me of Chuck Norris.

Ha! Chuck Norris in Jedi robes! It made me laugh.

Which is why the scientist woman glared at me.

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit confused." I said, not caring the slightest bit if she was annoyed or not.

"Shall I use little words for you then?" She cocked a perfect dark brown eyebrow and pursed her lips.

The witch.

"Yes, please. Dumb it down for the feeble minded stranger within your midst, will you?"

Well, I had absolutely no idea what she'd been saying in the first place. That's one of my major flaws: when I don't listen, I _really_ don't listen. Words go into one ear and pass through the other, avoiding the middle part where the brain usually functions. Mine really does shut off on occasion. Not that that's a bad thing. It comes in handy sometimes.

The scientist woman started again and the single moment I heard the words "space" and "time" I freaked out. I really did.

First, I slammed my fists onto the table making everyone in the room jump.

That was kinda neat. I mean, going by how powerful these Jedi were supposed to be, it gave me a great deal of satisfaction having startled them.

Yay for me. I had to hold back a grin there.

Second, I got up very slowly, staring at the scientist. I still don't remember her name, by the way. But she wasn't one of those fearless little cats that scare easily, this I knew the moment I had seen her. She wouldn't back down no matter what. I didn't care.

"You cannot be serious." I hissed between clenched teeth, balling my hands into fists. I could literally feel a wave of ultimate anger wash over me. And I do think it's understandable, right? I mean, here I am dealing with odd people and odd new things and then this woman wants to explain everything away with techno babble? Stuff that doesn't even exist?

And that's the crux of the matter.

How would I ever know what was real and what wasn't? Obviously aliens existed, obviously other worlds existed so why not theories about space and time bending and whatever else were only theories in my world?

It just seemed increasingly hard to accept.

"I just want to go home." I said, trying to calm myself. "I don't care about all this scientific mumbo jumbo. Can I go back home, yes or no?"

She glanced at Master Skywalker, then towards the other Jedi who then glanced back at me. I don't like being the new girl. At all.

The scientist woman cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her back. That was definitely a bad sign, wasn't it?

"I don't know." She said.

I wrinkled my nose. "Was that so damned hard?"

I pushed away from the table and headed out the door Zekk, Master Durron and I had come through. I ignored the soft whispers behind my back, I really didn't care.

Slowly, I had to realize that home lay in the past.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't want to talk to anyone for the rest of that entire day. And what for? No one could give me any decent answers and since my mood had plummeted to hell and beyond, I had no need to converse.

Master Skywalker made sure I received my own private quarters. Thankfully I was finished with all the exams and what not. So my quarters, or better yet my closet, suited me just fine. It was small, although I think that small is a grand understatement. It had space for a bed, a nightstand and a tiny little dresser that could hold up to three shirts and a pair of shoes!

Wow.

I'm not complaining, though. At least I could sit back and enjoy privacy for a little while.

I was happy to have a window, though. I could watch the city from here, this huge, magnificent city. Something out of a dream, I swear. Unbelievably huge, completely chaotic, extremely colorful, devastatingly loud and by God – _smelly_.

You'd think that a people with technology such as this would find a way to get rid of typical city stink.

While I watched hundreds of flying vehicles pass by overhead in straight lines, I wondered what flying would be like. Back home driving on the road? Suicidal. Riding your bike on the road? Death wish. Would flying a ship be certain death then?

Depending on how long I was going to be stuck in this unforgettable new place, I might actually have the chance to try it out.

I turned away from the window and sat down on the bed, finding myself bored out of my mind. I knew that if I stayed in my closet for too long, I'd start to think of home and that would just get me into an awful mood.

I did ask myself if someone already missed me. I bet my phone was ringing off the hook. Wouldn't an answering machine message be cool, stating that I was transported onto an alien planet?

_Sorry, can't come to the phone right now. I'm busy finding my way through tons of aliens! Talk to you later.  
_  
But seriously, if I ever did manage to get back home, no one would ever believe my tale. How depressing. I'd be stuck with these awesome memories and I wouldn't be able to share them. Well, not being able is relative, I think.

They'd stick me into a nuthouse if I ever did.

Of course, I could write a book about all this and be the next big thing next to Stephenie Meyer. Only I would have the hot Jedi instead of twinkling, glittering Vampires.

Way better.

I stopped my line of thought right then and there and sighed. I was getting bored so I decided to do what I always do when I get bored: get myself into trouble.

Mind, I never do this on purpose. I swear to all Gods up in heaven, I don't. But I usually end up in some stupid, sticky situation that isn't even my fault.

I left my quarters/closet to find a damned guard posted outside.

It. Irked. Me.

Of course, he claimed to be my guide and bla bla but I'm not that stupid. Obviously and understandably, these people don't trust humans from another dimension or space time or whatever the hell that science woman had been talking about.

Heck, I wouldn't trust me either.

Lock me in a room with a console and thousands of buttons, I _will_ press the _one and only_ button to destroy the planet – I guarantee it.

That's me.

Bad luck on two legs.

Anyway, I exit my quarters and there stands this young man dressed in Jedi robes. Again, I had to wonder about the Jedi. I had absolutely no clue about these people, which gave me an idea.

"Can you take me to a library?"

I'm guessing the kid was about five years younger than myself. He was tall and skinny – I had this urge to force feed him chocolate. He wasn't an imposing figure at all and if not for this Force stuff these guys could pull off, I was certain I could've run him over.

He looked so fragile!

"A library?" He asked with raised brows.

I merely blinked and heaved a sigh. "Please tell me you guys have libraries."

"As in real books?"

"What the hell else do you find in a library?"

He blushed a little.

How cute.

"I..uh…I can take you to the public archives, if you like."

I inclined my head to the side. "That's just another word for library, isn't it?"

The Jedi kid shrugged. "Guess so."

"Can I read about Jedi in these public archives?"

His eyes lit up suddenly and he was all perky sunshine again. "Of course."

"Well then, lead the way."

The Jedi boys' name was Valin. At first, he didn't talk much at all but after a while he answered all my questions to the best of his knowledge.

"So, how's flying?"

He gave me a quizzical look. He did that a lot. I'm guessing my questions sounded rather odd to him.

"Flying?"

I nodded. "Yeah. In one of those flying vehicles. Ships. We don't have ships back home. Well, only on the water but they don't fly. Obviously."

Valin shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to try it."

I wrinkled my nose. "I'd wreck it and most likely kill someone in the process. Trust me. So let's not try it unless my life depends on it."

Valin showed me a part of the Jedi Temple that was breathtaking. And what did I expect? This was all high and mighty territory, leaking elegance and power. I think it was built this way too ward off enemies, too. If I'd come here wanting to kick these Jedi peeps in the butt, I'd think twice about doing just that.

We passed an area that held a magnificent garden complex. It was completely encased by glass, the entrance a huge set of double doors. There was a group of little kids sitting in a circle underneath an enormous tree with dark purple leaves. This was a Kodak moment, I swear.

Which reminded me that someone still had my bag with all my stuff, including my camera. I could have taken pictures to bring back home! Like souvenirs. Then people might actually believe me.

Picture me snorting.

Anyway, the kids – all dressed in the same dark brown robes – were listening to one of the older Jedi, who stood with his back to us, gesticulating with his hands.

"These are the first years." Valin explained. "It's a self defense class."

"They're sitting on the ground." I frowned at him. "Not much of self defense while sitting on the ground."

Valin laughed. "The first few classes involve theoretical talk. Then the fun part starts."

"So who's the teacher?"

The older Jedi turned back towards the kids at that moment and I groaned. So Master Durron actually taught classes, did he?

I waved my question away. "Never mind."

"You've met Master Durron?"

I made a face and I was surprised that Valin actually laughed. "Lead the way, Master Valin. I'm eager to learn more about you Jedi types."


	9. Chapter 9

The public library, or archives, was huge. It seemed to me that everything on this planet was completely blown out of proportion.

I'm an avid reader. Actually, I'm one heck of a book worm but the stuff they have in this library is amazing!

They don't use real books, of course. I mean, technologically advanced worlds wouldn't be caught dead with pen and paper, huh? Kind of sad actually. I love old books.

Anyway, the archives are a computer, I suppose. You can download anything you want and upload it onto your personal data pad, which in my world would be a laptop. At least I think so. Valin explained it to me but I wasn't really listening. I was too much in awe of everything to be found in these archives.

And reading up on the Jedi would take me three lifetimes. Way too much information. I had no idea that the Jedi went back so many thousands of years! And they were this big thing in this universe/galaxy/whatever.

Heroes, bad guys, good guys, destroyers, warriors – you name it. According to the files, the Jedi were the bad asses of this place.

It made me grin. Finally, I got to meet the cool people.

So I sat down in front of a see-through monitor. It was a square glass with flowing blue letters and numbers. At least I think so. I couldn't read a damned thing.

Thank God for Valin! He read aloud what I wanted to know. Until his com link – the cell phone equivalent I realized – chirped. He picked up while I scrolled through a few pictures on the screen. Jedi, or in this case Sith Lords, with strange markings on their foreheads; Jedi swinging their lightsabers and I had to admit these weapons were seriously cool. And deadly because the next picture showed a sawed off arm and a decapitated body.

So the Sith weren't people to mess around with it seemed.

"I'm sorry." Valin said after a moment and smiled apologetically. "I'm needed elsewhere. My sister's gotten herself into a situation that I need to handle. Again."

I laughed. "Yeah, sisters do that sometimes. Do I get to stay here alone then?"

I sounded hopeful. I know I did. He shattered my hope of course.

"No, sorry. Master Durron's on his –"

"What?"

This so could not be happening! I didn't want to trade in the nice, talkative, informative kid for the jerk!

"He just got done with class and since he's only around the corner – well, he'll be here in a few minutes."

I sighed. And sighed again.

Could this day get any worse?

And on that thought I heard heavy boots coming our way. I shifted my gaze from Valin to Master Durron walking into the public archives.

Just. Perfect.

I had much to learn I decided after skimming through various articles I couldn't even read. This writing was odd, to say the least. I couldn't make sense of anything. You'd think that you could at least decipher separate letters or numbers but I suppose I had a flaw in my logic because it was all gibberish to me.

The photographs – or holopictures as I learned – were interesting though. I found a few of these Jedi in combat stances with blazing lightsabers in every color imaginable. The pictures reminded me of a science-fiction fairy tale. There was something bizarre and yet fascinating about these Jedi, I had to admit.

And with Valin gone to help out his sister, my only source of information was the Jedi who'd dangled me upside down in mid air.

I sighed as Master Durron sat down opposite me. He and Valin exchanged a few quiet words before the young man waved and hurried towards the exit of the archives. I watched him go, my eyes wandering upward to more data card things that reached the ceiling. There had to be thousands, if not more stashed away for readers. For a bookworm, this was a dream come true.

If only I could read any of it. Can you imagine how annoying it is to be stuck in bookworm heaven and not being able to read?

"What do you want to know?"

Master Durron's voice ripped me out of my thoughts and I sighed. "Everything."

"How about being a bit more specific?"

How to be specific about something you didn't know squat about to begin with? I rubbed my eyes roughly and stifled a yawn. "How about we start with this place then?" I said quietly. "This planet? How many planets are there? How many aliens are there? What's a Jedi?"

I had tons of questions and I suppose it would have taken half a life time to answer them all. I doubt my brain could handle that much information anyway.

Master Durron activated a hologram that appeared above the table in a flickering blue light. I recognized a planet. And that's about it because I couldn't read anything.

"This is Coruscant." Master Durron said and he began reading all the details from the hologram. I was surprised that the man could actually be nice and he took his time trying to explain what I was seeing and answer my questions as best he could.

Imagine my shock when I realized we'd been sitting in the public archives for over two hours when Master Durron's com link chimed. He turned away from me as he whispered heated words. I thought about eaves dropping but I decided against it, concentrating instead on the neat little pictures in front of me. I could zoom in and zoom out – it was a simple little button on the flat keyboard in front of me. That much I was able to memorize at least.

Coruscant is huge. I do believe it's actually understating the fact. Enormously huge. Gigantically huge. It's just one major city spread out on the entire planet. It doesn't really make sense to me because I find it easier and less complicated when you have separate cities and such.

But hey – new world, new logic, new rules.

I guess.

I concentrated on the hologram again. It was a park on top of a building. That fact alone was odd. A park atop a roof? It was so ridiculous to me that I wanted to go see this park. The pictures were beautiful. Tall trees, a few plants, flowers – but different still. Everything seemed so exotic to me, like something out of a rainforest or some such, you know?

I really, really wanted to go see this park on a roof.

It still cracks me up, by the way.

But I found out later on that Coruscant has lower levels that are all dark and gloomy and stuff. Another place on my list of _Things To Visit On Alien Planet_.

"Can we go here?" I asked when Master Durron was done with his little phone call. Oh wait – comm call, right?

I pointed at the hologram and smiled. "I'd really like to see this park on a roof thing."

He shrugged. "I suppose so. I'll speak with Master Skywalker."

"How about the lower regions then, too?"

Okay, now _that_ look said it all. It looked like a way to tell me I had completely lost my mind. One brow shot up while one side of his mouth moved up into a smirky kind of smile. "No." Was all he said and that was that.

According to him.

I, on the other hand, would bug him and any other Jedi for a very very long time. He just didn't know that yet.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not a place where you go voluntarily. Especially if you don't know your way around Coruscant in general."

I sighed. "Please?"

"No." He got up and tucked his com link into the folds of his bathrobe. "We need to go."

"I don't want to go yet. I'm quite content here with all this new information."

"Information you can't read when I'm gone. Let's go."

I snorted. "There are more than enough helpful people around here. I don't need your special expertise. You go. I'm not done here yet."

I stared blankly at the hologram, zooming in on an image of a flower that looked like a star. It was really pretty and I wondered if I would be allowed to pluck flowers in the park.

I heard Master Durron heave a deep sigh when he came to stand beside me. "Get up, please. We really need to be going." I do believe he was having a hard time being nice to me.

I have to admit, I might have been enjoying this a bit too much.

"_You_ need to be going. As I said, I'm not done yet." I smiled at him, then returned my attention back to various images of this extraordinarily beautiful park.

"I'm not going to ask nicely again. Get up."

"No."

I tapped a few keys on the board and another group of images appeared, this time of trees with long slimy looking vines. Ugly things, I tell you. Ugly.

Before I knew it, Master Durron grabbed my arm and yanked me off the chair. I swear, this was getting old.

"Are you really going to make a scene out of this?" I asked, more than just a bit peeved with this man.

"I'm not the one making a scene."

"Hey! You're dragging me again!"

"Seems to be your favored way of transportation."

I fought him because I really wasn't ready to go. This was heaven for me and the mere thought of returning to my little tiny stupid room was making me claustrophobic.

But in the end I ripped my arm out of his grip and followed him towards the exit, all pouty with arms crossed in front of my chest. Like a spoiled little brat, you know?

"What's so important that we have to leave?" I asked a while later, standing next to Master Durron inside a turbo lift that headed back downward towards a wide, open hallway. It was astonishingly beautiful, with pillars on each side, glittering like golden marble. There was even a red carpet. Reminded me of the _Oscars_.

"Classified."

I groaned. "Are you always this difficult?"

He actually laughed at me.

It only took us a few minutes until we were back at my cool new quarters. Don't to miss the sarcasm here, please.

"So I'm stuck here for the rest of the day?"

Master Durron shook his head. "Someone will come get you in a little while."

"Who's _someone_?"

"Not me."

"Yippie." I drawled at him while I sat on my bed and waited for him to leave. A few seconds later I looked up and he was still standing there, smiling at me. "Why are you still here?" I snapped.

He laughed and then he left.


	10. Chapter 10

About an hour passed before I got insanely bored. Gazing through the window will only keep you occupied for so long until you start getting ideas as to what might happen if you threw something small out of said window.

Besides kill someone, of course.

And since I didn't want to end up in a depressive phase of home-sickness, I tried my luck and slapped my palm against the door mechanism and wonder behold – it slid open. Imagine my surprise.

Even more surprising was the fact that there was no one outside. I looked up and down the deserted hallway, all was quiet. Just a lonesome chair next to the door with one of those brown robes draped over it.

I picked it up with a frown, wondering if my guard had skipped from his or her duty and forgotten their bathrobe. I was just about to place it back over the chair when an idea hit.

Not a bright idea but at least an idea, right?

This was my chance for escape plan number two.

Again, I glanced up and down the hallway and made sure that no one was anywhere in my vicinity. I slipped into the robe – way too big for me; no doubt, I looked like a smurf – and caught a whiff of something very very very tasty.

Whoever had previously worn the robe smelled fantastic. It was definitely a male cologne, something I'd never smelled before. I pictured a Prince Charming sort of guy from the old Disney movies as I breathed in this amazing scent.

Smiling like an idiot, I pulled the robe closer and hurried down the hall towards the turbolifts I'd used with Valin and Master Durron earlier.

I stepped onto the platform, turned around to face the controls and that's where it got complicated. I couldn't read a word. There was a pad with three by four rows of numbers (I supposed) and above that, a small plate with writing. But – and this is kinda cool – they have arrow buttons too. So it was either up or down.

On first thought going down seemed like the best choice but remembering what Valin and Master Durron had told me about air travel on Coruscant, down didn't seem such a great idea after all. There might just be a big old dusty basement instead of a way out.

Even though the idea of rummaging through a basement was very tempting, going up meant a parking lot for speeders or some such, since the people here relied on their flying vehicles.

Presumably.

So I touched the arrow button to go up and pressed myself against the wall. It took only seconds before the doors opened again and I heard a jumble of voices from all over the place. I peeked around the corner and I seemed to have ended up in a sort of meeting chamber for the students.

Hastily, I pressed the arrow button again, my heart beating frantically. I didn't want to get caught by some kid when I'd already made it this far. I mean, for all I knew someone was already looking for me so I had to hurry and get out of this godforsaken temple as fast as I could.

And go where?

No clue. I just wanted out. In hindsight, it was the stupidest, most moronic thing to do but at the time, all I wanted was a little air to breathe.

So the lift went up and up and up until a soft, female computer voice let me know that I had arrived at the main entrance. In at least five different languages, mind.

It was an enormously large hall. I looked up and I couldn't even see the ceiling. Again, there were pillars at each side flanking the walkway, glittering as a golden sun shone through tall windows. It was like marble, smooth and delicate and overall just simply beautiful.

There were muffled sounds coming from behind me. I threw up the hood of the robe and lowered my head as I walked down the isle of red carpet. I made sure not to run, trying to seem nonchalant and hoping that no one noticed I didn't belong. The only thing that could give me away was my apprehension and nervousness.

Or so I thought.

I was such an idiot at the time.

Oh well.

And when I saw light spill through an open arch way, I realized that they had yet another set of guards posted right outside. No doubt the entire temple was being watched from afar with surveillance equipment being kept out of sight. Should have thought of that sooner, stupid me.

But I didn't want to go back. If they caught me – tough. They'd lock me up again and be done with it. Simply put, I really didn't have anything to lose, right?

I hid behind one of the pillars as I heard the guards speaking in low tones. They were imposing figures, I have to admit. Tall, broad shouldered and throwing off an aura of _If-You-Value-Your-Life-Stay-Away._

What surprised me was the lack of Jedi robes. They wore black overalls with their lightsabers hanging from their belts, along with other equipment I didn't recognize. I was instantly wary and wondered if I really should go back because I had no idea how to pass them without getting caught. I mean, if they were posted as guards, they had to be extraordinarily good Jedi, right?

But for the first time I could remember, luck was on my side.

I heard shouts. The two Jedi guards hurried forward with their hands on their weapons and that's when I stepped forward and slipped out into a wonderful, beautiful sunlit afternoon.

But it was an open area and there was nowhere for me to hide.

The walkway seemed to be a sort of bridge. I could look over the banister and I felt sick just by doing so. I couldn't even estimate how far down it went, only that if I fell, there wouldn't really be much of me left.

Taking a deep breath, as fear suddenly became a very real thing, I walked forward, pulling the robes as tightly around me as I could.

The two Jedi guards were right in front of me, arguing with a young almost human woman. Besides two long tails growing from her head and a pinkish skin color, she could have definitely passed as human. She was dressed in a business suit of sorts and she held a pad in her hand. Behind her head hovered a small round droid thing, I guess. It swiveled around on its axis and I heard clicking sounds.

Seemed to me this woman was a reporter and it seemed to me she had no business around the Jedi temple, going by how the guards were losing their patience with her.

And I had to pass them.

I really had a bad feeling about all this but I kept going.

I _needed_ to keep going.

I heard the reporter laugh suddenly, a high-pitched screech, very uncomfortable to the ears. The Jedi thought so too, it seemed. The looks on their faces almost made me laugh.

From in front of me, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, two more people emerged with pads in their hands and these little droid things hovering above them. I stopped in mid stride, absolutely confused as to where they'd suddenly come from. There was nothing in front of me and yet…

Both were human males and they hurried to meet up with their colleague. One of the Jedi cursed under his breath and while they were occupied with these reporters, I walked on.

I don't know if they noticed me or not. All I heard was my beating heart and the blood rushing through my veins as I passed them.

I was almost there, wasn't I?

Until I heard someone scream my name – or at least the name I had given. I groaned but didn't look back.

"Kat, stop!"

I threw the hood back and ran as fast as I could.

Just a few seconds into my escape on foot, I felt a tingling course through my body. It was the oddest thing I'd ever felt. The hair on my body stood on end and for a moment, I felt completely disoriented.

And then sounds assaulted my ears that hadn't been there before.

One moment I was on this bridge away from the temple, the next I'm standing in the middle of a mob of angry looking people.

I glanced over my shoulder with a deep frown marring my face.

There was a forcefield of some sort reaching up into the sky, completely enveloping the temple. And from outside, the temple looked marvelous. A glass pyramid gleaming in the sun, a status symbol of power and might. At least it seemed so to me.

And at this very moment, this symbol of power was being protected by a forcefield.

It seemed, I'd made a very big mistake in leaving the confines of the field because the angry crowd of mixed species glared at me as if I were the devil himself.

"Jedi!" Someone hissed, pointing at me with hatred in black eyes. "Jedi filth!"

What. The. Hell.

I thought the Jedi were loved by all? Guess I was mistaken because it seemed like quite the opposite.

I stood there debating what to do. But that decision was made for me when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, growling at me between spiky teeth that would have made T-Rex cower in fear. All I understood was the word Jedi.

"I'm not a Jedi." I stammered, ripping my arm free.

But then someone pushed me from behind. I turned around and glared. A young human woman grinned at me and shrugged. "You look like a Jedi to me with that fancy robe of yours."

"I'm not." I arched a brow at her. "Next fashion statement and all." I said.

Next thing I knew, she slugged me. Hard. I fell to the ground, people around me scattered to make enough room for a fight I knew was going to come. My jaw felt like it had snapped in two.

I got up and was instantly grateful for the martial arts classes my Dad had forced me to take when I was growing up. Some of that was still embedded into my brain and I was very glad to use it on this [insert curse words here].

I shrugged out of the robe and let it drop to the ground. With everything I'd had to go through since hitting my head on that damned lamp pole, I was more than ready to let it out with a fight, to get everything out of my system and feel alive for the first time in days.

So I proceeded in kicking the living hell out of this woman.

I had to improvise a lot, though, because she used moves on me I'd never even heard of before. I kept landing flat on my ass but I got up just in time before her foot tried to crush my brain. The witch was fast and good but I was better.

My foot connected with her face and whirled her to the ground. She lay there glaring at me with the purest hatred. "Why not cheat and use the Force, Jedi?"

"I am not a Jedi!" I yelled at her, yelled at everyone standing there really. "What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"It's you!" The woman spat. "You and your better-than-thou attitude. You're no better than any of us and yet you sit up high on your pedestal, looking down on us as though you were gods!"

Huh?

I was amazed and confused at the same time.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a low voice, wiping blood from the side of my mouth. I was going to hurt for the next two weeks, honestly.

The woman got up and stood to face me. She was my height with long red hair and fiery dark eyes. If she had passed me on the street, I would have crossed to the other side she seemed so vile and evil.

"It's not wise to be coming out here alone." She said with a grin.

I felt a sudden pain in my side – it hurt like a _beep_. I looked down towards the stinging hurt and the first thing I noticed was a blood stain that grew larger with each passing second. The woman held a dagger in her hand, coated with my blood and she laughed at me. "Use your healing techniques and you might live."

"I'm not a Jedi." I breathed between clenched teeth, holding my hands to my bleeding side. I'd never felt this sort of pain before. Although it hurt, it felt numb as well. I could feel and yet I couldn't.

"Poison." The woman laughed at my quizzical look. "At least I got one of you filthy rotten Jedi scumbags."

Tears blurred my sight as I felt my legs buckle. "But I'm not a Jedi." I whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Someone grabbed me from behind suddenly, warm arms encircling my shoulders as coldness crept through me.

"Back off." A dark voice growled and then I heard yet another chorus of shouts and yells, insults towards the Jedi and their kin. I had never witnessed a group bent on hatred like this before, a group that wanted death and revenge.

I didn't understand any of it.

I'd made one hell of a mistake trying to make a run for it.

I blacked out shortly after. Thankfully, the pain was gone but in its place there was cold fear.

My second escape plan failed.

There wouldn't be a third.


	11. Chapter 11

Curse my stubbornness, curse my stupidity and curse _Barry Manilow_ for _ever_ writing the song "Mandy" because that's the first thing my brain tortured me with when I woke up.

First thing's first though: I was in a crap load of pain.

Since I'm a natural klutz and – as you've no doubt realized – a magnet for bad luck, I've had my share of scrapes and burns and cuts but _this_ topped it all. It was like having your insides stomped together and then twisted until there was only spaghetti left.

Secondly, I was thirsty. My mouth was a sandy desert and I was yearning for a drink of water.

But – and there's always a but – I wasn't fully conscious to make myself heard quite yet. I could hear voices all around me, whispered words I couldn't make sense of and, obviously, the steady and rhythmic beeping sounds always associated with hospital rooms.

Briefly I wondered if I would ever learn to do as I was told and thus stay out of hospitals.

Hopeless endeavor, I suppose.

Minutes passed, maybe even hours. I had completely lost my sense of time. I was, more or less, stuck in a stupor, unable to move, unable to do anything other than think. It's been said that the process of thought and my humble self do not get along quite well. I start thinking up the silliest worst case scenarios ever, knowing full well that they would never happen. But it kept me occupied so I wasn't too worried. Up until I started getting bored.

And we know what happened last time I got bored…

I fought to open my eyes and I tell you, it's the oddest thing fighting your own body. For me, it felt like forever until I made out a slither of light cascading down from above me. A warm, yellowish light and this time it didn't even hurt my eyes.

I blinked a few hundred times, trying to move. I must have looked like a fish, trying to talk. And by God I hope I wasn't drooling.

Eventually, I think I groaned. Inhuman noises, no doubt. If I were in a movie, I'd look perfect. I'd open my eyes with a smile and I'd be happy to be alive! I'd have make-up on, too and there wouldn't be any drool marks running down the side of my cheek. But this isn't a movie. I looked like crap, I felt like crap, my eyes didn't want to obey me and happy to be alive? Pfft.

It hurt.

I heard the swishing sound of a door opening. Then there came tiny little footsteps that would have had me frowning, had I been able to do so.

There was silence for a long while and I was beginning to think I had imagined the sound. But then came an adorable cute little voice, squeaky like a mouse. "Good to see you're awake."

I blinked again and moved my head towards the voice. My neck was stiff, which made me wonder how long I had really been laying here like a vegetable.

"How are you feeling?"

My eyes widened when I saw the small figure standing beside my bed. I suppose it was a _she_ and _she_ really did look like a mouse, with cute little pointy ears and a small snout and huge black eyes. I smiled a little, cleared my throat. "Thirsty."

I was endlessly grateful when the little thing handed me a cup of cool water from a nearby table. I held it in my hand, steadily, raising the cup to my lips – but that's about it. I couldn't move any further. I felt like something was stabbing me in my side.

Oh wait. Been there, done that.

"You must be careful." The little mouse said. Strangely, this little cute thing didn't even freak me out. Could it be? Was I already getting used to this new world? "You are not fully healed yet. Here, let me help you."

I arched a brow at that. She was so tiny, how could she possibly help?

After a moment I realized that she was a Jedi. How did I notice?

Well, pillows don't fluff on their own, now do they?

I stared wide eyed, while I got more comfortable. I sat up a bit straighter with newly fluffed pillows and I couldn't keep a look of bewilderment from my face. "Can all Jedi use this Force thing?" I asked, finally taking a sip from my water.

It was fascinating, it really was. Cool, clear liquid ran down my throat and it was wonderful. It was like finally being able to breathe again. I hate being thirsty.

"Of course. It is why we become Jedi."

"Can anyone become a Jedi?"

She shook her head. "No. You must be a Force sensitive to be able to tap into the Force."

I lay back with a frown. Too complicated for me at that moment so I let the matter drop. I handed her the almost empty cup of water and closed my eyes, trying not to move a muscle.

But that's when everything came back to me, the angry crowd outside in front of the temple, the witch with the knife and her ugly smile when she stabbed me.

Stabbed. Me.

It was unbelievably hard to grasp this fact. Someone deliberately hurt me. On purpose! It was like being back in school again, being bullied around just because you're a wee bit different. Again, I sighed and closed my eyes.

There was so much I didn't know about this place and I feared it.

Honestly, I was so scared I started to tremble.

The little mouse seemed to feel my discomfort because she placed a tiny hand on my arm. I looked down at her and forced a little smile.

"You'll be fine." She said. "Don't worry."

I wasn't worried about my health.

I was more worried about my sanity.

The little mouse – her name was Tekli, by the way – left me to my thoughts for a very long time. I was alone in the room, and so I indulged in what people here call the holonet. I suppose you could compare it to the internet back home, only way cooler.

Holograms that looked real! Imagine surfing the net for neat yummy pictures of Gerard Butler or Hugh Jackman and they appear life sized right next to you! In color! I was thoroughly amazed.

I opted for watching strange shows on the holonet while I lay there fighting boredom. Seems talkshows made it to another galaxy, as well.

Well look at that! The alien version of Jerry Springer. I mean, I know these silly talkshows can be outrageous but this was – yeah, I don't even have a word for it.

There's a young human girl sitting on stage, crying her eyes out. She was holding her hands in her lap, shaking all over while telling the host – a very very handsome man with red skin – about a lost love. This lost love turned out to be a huge, ginormous _worm_. I'm not joking.

I gaped at the hologram. It was impossible to close my mouth, it was impossible to even blink. This slimy worm was her _lost love_? So _not_ believable.

So _very_ Jerry Springer.

It was amusing, though. Especially when the girl jumped up to hug her worm and someone from the audience claimed she was hugging her long lost husband.

The media…what can I say?

I switched channels and ended up watching a horribly silly movie. I was a bit relieved to know that entertainment was basically the same anywhere you went. Even the commercials seemed familiar. Add a couple of alien beings and it's just like home.

The door to the hospital room swished open suddenly. I turned my head just a little and heaved a sigh as Master Durron came in with a tall dark haired man trailing along behind him.

Now this guy? Hadn't seen him yet. I would have _noticed_ Mr. Perfect, believe me.

Testosterone on two legs, I swear.

He was tall, much taller than Master Durron, with short dark hair, bright blue eyes and a smile to die for. He wore a lightsaber like the other Jedi but – and this I found extremely cool – he wasn't wearing the robe!

This was, more or less, the first time I had seen someone in civilian clothes but it wasn't really my style. Didn't they have simple jeans and t-shirts around here? It all looked so 1970.

"Hello." I said weakly, switching off the holonet with a control mechanism embedded in the armrest of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Master Durron asked, coming closer.

I sighed. "I got stabbed. What do you think?"

"Sorry about that, by the way." The other man spoke up with a deep, mesmerizing, perfect voice.

Oh, wow… Who are you and where have you been all my life?

Durron gave the other man a foul look then cleared his throat. "Tekli says you'll be ready to leave in a day or two."

"Well, that's good." I said and I actually meant it.

"And then we _really_ need to talk." He added.

"Well, that's not so good. I don't much like talking, if you haven't noticed."

"You can't run away like this again." Was I imagining it or did Master Durron's voice actually hold a touch of worry?

"It's my fault." The other man piped up, running a hand across his head as if he had an itch. I watched him a moment, the way his forehead furrowed, the way his mouth was set into a straight line, the way he fidgeted. "I should have stayed and –"

"Stop whining, Ganner." Master Durron breathed.

I had no idea what they were going on about. "Stayed?"

"I only went to go get a cup of caf, I swear."

I arched a brow. "Caf?"

"Yeah, caf."

I frowned. "Caf?" I asked again, wondering what the heck this caf was.

"Yes. Caf. Hot, brown liquid to make you stay up for three nights in a row."

"Oh! You mean coffee!"

"Coffee?"

I sat back and waved the question away. "Never mind. So what about the coffee? I mean caf?"

"When I got back you were gone." The man, Ganner, said sheepishly.

I remembered the Jedi robe I had borrowed, the wonderful smell on the thick dark fabric. "Oh." Was all I said. There wasn't anything else to say. Maybe he was waiting for me to go berserk on his ass? It felt like he thought it was his fault that I had snuck out.

Sure, I could just imagine me yelling at him. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be locked up in that tiny little room and no one would have stabbed me! This is all your fault!"

Oooookaaaayyy….

"Oh. Well." I shrugged. "Doesn't really matter anymore, does it?" I said, feigning a smile.

"We'll let you rest some more." Master Durron said.

And I surprised myself when I sat bolt upright in bed suddenly. I shouldn't have done that because I fell back against the pillows, gripping my side with a grimace. "Don't go." I whispered between clenched teeth, counting down the seconds it took for the sting to lessen. "I could really use some company." I forced a little laugh. "Do you have any idea how boring it is here? I can only occupy myself for so long watching horrible movies and women lusting over worms."

Ganner laughed. "Were you watching the Neo Jett show?"

Master Durron groaned and shook his head. "How you can endure that stuff I'll never understand."

"Neo Jett?" I asked.

Ganner pulled up a chair from the corner and sat down, crossing his long legs at the ankles. "Yeah, he's a Zeltron guy. Red skin?"

"Ah yes. That's him. And I thought our shows back home were strange."

It turned out that Ganner was a really nice guy. And funny, too. While we talked about all sorts of entertainment stuff – including some really _astral_ music (I learned a new word!) – Master Durron sat quietly and simply listened.

From the corner of my eye I watched him. Calm, seemingly at peace, no frown on his face, no evident agitation.

He seemed at ease.

And the two hours we sat talking about this and that (they answered a ton of my questions, thank God), I actually enjoyed myself.

It was…_nice_.


	12. Chapter 12

The nightmares started that evening.

Maybe it was the false sense of security, maybe all the stuff that had happened in the past few days, maybe everything put together – the nightmares were horrifying.

If this is the way my mind handles precarious situation, it really needs to stop.

I dreamt of this new world, Coruscant. In the dream, the planet was breathtakingly beautiful, all its ugly secrets kept hidden from the naked eye. I saw the Jedi temple, a giant thing of glittering glass, an imposing sight to ward off those that would choose to harm them.

It rendered me speechless.

In front of the temple, I saw an ever growing group of people, shouting angry words towards the Jedi and receiving nothing in return. Their calls grew louder and suddenly I was right in between. I saw all of this with such clarity, I almost thought it was real.

The woman with her feral smile holding a glistening dagger in her hand, coated with a black substance I knew to be the poison that had run through my system. Her voice was a growl, a wild animal let loose on people only trying to help.

Or so was my presumption.

Behind her stood the alien with the long fangs, saliva running down startling white teeth as it opened its mouth and let out an inhuman howl. It laid long, pointy ears back against its head, raised its long snout into the air while it called out, making me cringe. The sound hurt my ears, reminding me of a lone wolf outside in the wilderness.

The crowd closed in on me, like a charge of soldiers out for the kill. Boots thundered on the ground in unison – I tried backing up but I collided with a firm object that turned out to be a tall human man with black eyes. His smile could have melted ice. It was an ugly smile, chilling to the bone. He spoke to me but I couldn't understand his words. I'd never heard the language before but the words sounded beautiful. If not for the laugh, I would not have been afraid of this man.

He threw his head back while he laughed loudly. I turned away just in time to see the woman with the dagger approach me. Slowly, she set one foot in front of the other. I had more than enough time to run away but I couldn't. Because the man with the black eyes held onto me. I couldn't move an inch. I was trapped between this brute of a human and the woman with the poisoned dagger.

I knew what was going to happen next and I was helpless to prevent it. Even in my dreams, I was _helpless_. I hated not being able to control what happened around me.

I screamed, an ear splitting sound echoing in the valley below the Jedi temple. It was the only thing I could do while the woman came closer, holding the dagger firmly in her hand. She would have been a very beautiful girl, if not for the wicked grin and the gleam of craziness in her eyes.

The dagger pierced through my skin and I heard growing laughter all around me. The woman withdrew her weapon and grinned at me and then she stabbed me again.

And again.

And again.

Until all I could do was collapse in the arms of the man with the black eyes.

I woke up screaming. Tears ran down my face as I sat in shock. After what seemed like an eternity, I calmed down and slapped the light switch on the wall. Once the darkness was gone, I could breathe easy for just a moment.

But only for a moment.

I kept telling myself that it was only a dream, nothing to worry about. But it was a dream that would haunt me for a very long time.

I slid off the bed, one hand clasping the suddenly throbbing wound in my side. It still hurt to move and standing up straight was near impossible. My hands trembled and I felt sick, just about ready to retch. Images of the dream swirled around in my head – the feeling of being lost, of being trapped, of being utterly alone intensified.

I shuffled to the nearest wall and held out a hand to steady myself. I wanted to feel the floor underneath my bare feet, I wanted to be sure that the dream was over.

For good.

I slid down onto the floor, awkwardly leaning against the wall.

Helplessly I sat there.

Alone.

Devastated beyond belief.

I wanted to go home.

All this just had to be a dream, a very clear and real dream but a dream nonetheless!

The door to the hospital swished open. I heard the slight hiss but I didn't look up. I had my head buried between my knees, trying to compose myself and not dissolve into a teary mass.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and without realizing it, I grew afraid. The sound was the same as in the dream, a deep echo of something evil coming closer. I started to shake violently and the wound in my side stung even more than it had before.

It was insane and I wanted it to stop.

I'd never been this afraid before.

I jumped and let out a squeak of a cry when warm, soft hands grasped my shoulder. Looking up into bright green eyes, I felt my resolve crumble away. I don't like showing my feelings to anyone. Crying in front of people makes you seem weak and I am not weak.

But I couldn't help it. The kindness, the comfort I could receive by a simple touch, the hushed words that all would be alright – it was a promise I saw in his eyes.

I threw my arms around Master Durron's neck, burying my face in his shoulder. And I let lose all that was still hiding inside of me. I don't know how long it took but he held me while I wept.

And I will be forever grateful.


End file.
